


Rapid Rabbit

by joyridefrnk



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Edging, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Milking, Morning Sex, Nipple Clamps, Teasing, Vibrators, dd/lg, sin upon sin upon sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyridefrnk/pseuds/joyridefrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh uses his princess's favorite toy for an extra special Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapid Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm writing this because I couldn't find any Princess!Tyler/Daddy!Josh fics and that's all I ever wanted so here's this.  
> \-----------  
> Thank you so much for reading my first top fic and I was so suprised it was well received! Thank you all for giving me some encouragement to keep doing this, it means so much, so this is for you guys.

The morning sun poured onto white, ruffled, bed sheets and blankets. Josh had woken up first and decided to make his baby boy a big and yummy breakfast. Tyler slept like an angel, his eyelashes resting on his soft cheeks, blankets under his chin; his breathing soft with a slight snore under it; his eyes fluttered and Josh could tell he would be asleep for a while.

In the meantime, Josh was mixing pancake batter and cracking eggs. He didn’t feel like wearing a shirt and had fallen asleep without one so he just wore his pajama pants that hung on his hips. He hummed along to a song on the radio as he set up the food and started to get glasses out for the orange juice. Sundays were always quiet and he found solace in cooking anyways. He felt that everything was good and right and decided to go check on Tyler again.

 He entered the room and was breath taken. No matter how long they’d been together, no matter how many times he held Tyler in his arms; Josh could never get over how beautiful Tyler looked. Josh came closer to the bed side and caressed Tyler’s face, stirring him from his sleep. Tyler clasped onto his daddy’s hand and blinked his eyes open.

“Daddy… huh,” Tyler lifted his head and his mouth curled into a smile as Josh leaned down to kiss him. Josh put an arm around Tyler and sighed into his baby boy’s neck. Tyler looked up and moved his arms so that they would lace around Josh’s broad shoulders.

“Morning, my little angel,” Josh ran a hand through baby’s fluffy hair. Tyler leaned into the touch and gave a warm smile. The light from the blinds above their bed shone on Tyler so that he had a halo. He was perfect shirtless, his tattoos accented and curved around his arms, he looked so soft. Josh knew however that Tyler was well more without just a shirt. It was rule that Tyler never slept with underwear on. It was hard for Josh to play with Tyler if he had boxers on. Josh’s eyes fluttered down to Tyler’s morning wood. Tyler traced to where Josh was looked and blushed. His face was now beet red and he moved so that he was out of Josh’s line of vision. As Tyler went for the opposite side of the bed, Josh pulled him back and locked him in his muscular, warm arms.

“Daddy! Please!” Tyler was giggling and laughing. To Josh this wasn’t play like Tyler thought, Josh wanted to have fun. Josh turned and pinned Tyler down, leaning down to nip at his bunny’s neck and hummed into every kiss, leaving Tyler’s senses tingling. Tyler’s eyes went soft and he became still as Josh straddled himself onto the top of Tyler’s hips. Josh’s eyes went dark and he leaned down to whisper into Tyler’s ear.

“Wanna tie you up, Honey. Will you let Daddy tie you up?” Josh kissed the nape of Tyler’s neck just below the ear. Tyler moaned in response and looked up.

“Please, Daddy. Use your baby, please. Yes, Daddy,” Tyler gave a slight nod, his breathing breathy and warm. Josh leaned up and was moving things around Tyler’s head. Josh had picked up faux leather bondage straps and were securing them against the headboard of the bed. Handcuffs were cheesy, Josh thought as he strapped Tyler’s small wrists in. Tyler bit his lips in anticipation, his cock growing under the white bedsheets. Josh sighed contently when he felt that the straps would hold during the play session. He leaned back on Tyler and bent down to kiss Tyler’s lips. Tyler pushed his lips into his Daddy and pulled a bit at his constraints, smiling wide when he realized that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Josh climbed off Tyler and went to the closet. There he unlocked a chest that held the couple’s toys. Josh loomed over the myriad of possibilities. There were plugs, dildos, whips, vibrators, rings, assorted lubes, paddles, clamps, straps, spreader bars; Josh started to realize where some of his spending money was going now. He smiled as he spied a pink rabbit. Josh rummaged through, deciding on certain toys and how he was going to go about using them on his baby. He stood up and walked back to an anxious Tyler. Tyler’s eyes were large and innocent and oh fuck Josh could feel himself getting hard. He was going to have so much fun ruining his tight little boy.

Josh set down the toys and yanked the blankets off Tyler. In the furry of white, Tyler had gasped, his naked body was now exposed. Tyler was blushing, his cheeks hot; he tried to cover himself by pulling his legs up on himself which only exposed his opening. Josh suppressed a smile, he needed to look tough; this was his scene. He sat at the edge of the bed laying the toys out in a row next to Tyler’s hips. Tyler looked over and whimpered. Josh held a pink vibrator in his large hand and looked down at Tyler.

“You know what this is don’t you, whore?” Josh held the vibrator in front of his face, looking at it, noticing small details. His eyes flickered to Tyler who was nodding. “You answer in full sentences, you know that,” Josh put the toy in his free hand and smacked Tyler’s left ass cheek hard. Tyler yelped out.

“Yes, Daddy, Sir. I’m sorry, Daddy. Won’t do it again, Daddy,” Tyler whimpered and bit his bottom lip. He held back a tear. He liked pain as long as it felt good. Punishments never felt good.

“Good boy, I love you,” Josh leaned forward and set down Tyler’s legs. Tyler relaxed and his eyes were dewy. Josh went back to the toys. He picked up a collar that had attached nipple clamps. This was his favorite collar. He loved how _owned_ Tyler looked in it. He leaned down and put it on a puppy dog eyed Tyler. He kissed Tyler’s hot cheek as he adjusted the tightness on the clamps. Tyler winced and tightened his jaw in response. Josh leaned back and trailed down a finger to Tyler’s belly. Tyler had a hitch in his breath, his lips parted as Josh picked up a cock ring. Josh stretched the ring over Tyler’s swollen member and leaned down and kissed the pink, throbbing head. Tyler let out a deep moan and bucked his hips. Josh set his large hands down on Tyler’s hips and held him down, enjoying the struggle and sounds Tyler was making. Josh pressed his chest onto Tyler’s and spoke into Tyler’s left ear.

“I’m gonna ruin you, baby. When I’m done with you, you’re gonna be shaking and screaming my name,” Josh pulled at Tyler’s collar and smiled when Tyler whimpered. Josh leaned back and sat on his bum as he picked up the pink rabbit vibrator. He flicked the switch on brought it close up to Tyler’s cock. He wanted Tyler to beg to touch him. He used it at his base and moved it only in the area. He could see Tyler starting to leak and Josh wanted badly to lick it up. He fought himself and looked towards Tyler’s eyes. Tyler’s mouth was an “o” and his eyes were clamped shut. He was tugging at his bounds and whining like an injured animal. Josh started to move the rabbit up and down Tyler’s length, savoring every sound. Tyler was beginning to drool a bit and turned his head to bite at his upper arm. He was feeling everything and that’s how Josh liked it.

Josh leaned down so that he was near Tyler’s opening. Josh picked up a bottle of lube, opened it with one hand, and placed a dollop on his index finger. His was still teasing Tyler with the vibrator and was now putting one finger into him. Tyler gasped, his hips bucking up, he was beginning to shout out.

“Daddy! Umph, Daddy, Daddy! Yes please, Daddy yes! Daddy… Daddy, ne-need you,” Tyler was gasping, a real hot mess, he pulled at his straps. Josh smiled at this and got into a rhythm. He explored Tyler’s princess hole, pushing lightly against its walls, moving in and out at different paces. Tyler was biting his lips and bucking. Josh adjusted himself so that Tyler’s bottom was in front of Josh’s thighs. Josh kept the first three fingers of his left hand in Tyler as he got up onto his knees. Josh was not going to insert himself, not yet, not right now. Josh knew how much Tyler loved being called a slut and he didn’t mind talking dirty. By now, Tyler was begging for release.

“My little prince, I wanna see you leak but you’re not gonna get any cummies right now okay?” Josh bit his lip and moved at a faster pace. Tyler was going to cum today, sure, just not during this play session.

“Daddy, what? What do you,” Tyler raised his head from his pillow and gave a distressed look to Josh. Tyler’s legs were beginning to shake, he felt a blossom in his lower body, and he knew he couldn’t last too much longer.

“Shh, I got it all planned out baby boy,” Josh extracted his fingers and now moved the vibrator up to Tyler’s swollen head. Tyler was bucking and shouting. He begged for Josh to finish him. Josh held the vibrator at the tip and placed his lips around the head and the toy. He hummed into Tyler for even more movement, he flicked his tongue, teasing Tyler unbearably so. It was when he saw Tyler was going to cum that he whipped his mouth off him and shut off the vibrator. Tyler’s hips fell to the bed as he gasped for air. Josh pulled the ring off and Tyler’s lower body was twitching.

Josh worked his hands over Tyler’s length, pumping slowly, rubbing his thumb over his boy’s head. Tyler laid exhausted, he gasped. Josh’s warm, firm hands made Tyler melt. He was quivering and he felt himself leak.

“This is called milking, baby,” Josh licked his lips as he eyed how Tyler’s seed was slowly emptying. “Cummies still come out, but you don’t get the feeling of cumming,” Josh flicked his wrist as he spoke, Tyler’s mouth opened and he leaned his head back into the pillow. He gripped his restraints and relaxed his muscles. This felt oddly relaxing, Tyler thought as he let out a deep sigh. Tyler whimpered as Josh licked up his shaft cleaning up the mess. Josh’s hands were still on Tyler as he slurped. He made sure to also clean up what had fallen on his knuckles. Tyler looked down as moaned as he saw what Josh was doing. Sure he could feel it, but seeing it made him so hot. Tyler smiled as he bit his bottom lip, he sure was the luckiest princess in the whole world. After Josh was done, he kissed up to Tyler’s chest, finally ending at his boy’s neck.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Tyler blushed as Josh reached up behind him and undid the straps.

“Anytime, princess, my pleasure,” Josh chuckled as he pulled Tyler close to him. He rubbed Tyler’s back and kissed his cheeks. Tyler turned and held Josh’s face, pulling them closer together, he kissed Josh longingly and smiled as they parted. “Ready for breakfast? You seem hungry, my little morning star,” Josh stood out of bed and reached for Tyler’s hand.

“Of course Daddy, playtime always leaves me hungry!” Tyler giggled and fell into Josh’s arms as he stood up.

“I made your favorite too, pancakes and fruit for toppings, just like you like,” Josh smiled as Tyler’s face lit up.

“You think of everything, Daddy!” Tyler smiled bright as he led Josh to the dining room. What a wonderful Sunday, thought Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> I write one shots because I can't commit to anything. I got the idea in the shower, anyways, hope you enjoyed this Joshler dd/lg fic!


End file.
